


Superwoman

by Anastaezja



Series: Picking Up the Pieces [2]
Category: The Order (TV 2019)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Sex, set after 2x10, vermish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24942253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anastaezja/pseuds/Anastaezja
Summary: What happened after Hamish closed that door at the end of season 2 finale...?The second part of 'Picking Up the Pieces' series.
Relationships: Hamish Duke/Vera Stone
Series: Picking Up the Pieces [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817236
Comments: 60
Kudos: 167





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic ever, and I'm not a native English speaker, so if you notice any mistakes, please let me know, and I will correct them!
> 
> PS. One girl in the fb fangroup noticed that it's likely that Vera and Hamish had sex in the reliquary right before summoning Zecchia to Hamish's apartment... But for the benefit of this story, let assume that they haven't slept together yet ;P
> 
> EDIT:  
> Hi Guys! Thank you for all the kudos and comments!  
> I just wanted to let you know, that I've made this fic a second part of a series: 'Picking Up the Pieces'.  
> The first part is titled 'The Point of No Return' and describes what happened to Lilith, Randall, Nicole and Gabrielle at the end of the last episode of season 2. (Or, technically, what could've happened - I can only guess, obviously).  
> The third part is 'The War of the Roses'. It's going to be a multi-chapter continuation based on these two short fics.  
> Take care! xoxo

> _I'm trying but I keep falling down_  
>  _I cry out but nothing comes now_  
>  _I'm giving my all and I know peace will come_  
>  _I never wanted to need someone_
> 
> _Yeah, I wanted to play tough, thought I could do all this on my own_  
>  _But even Superwoman sometimes needed Superman's soul_

(Sia, 'Helium')

Hamish was a little surprised when Vera grabbed his hand to stop him from leaving, but he was also glad that she finally allowed herself to reach out for some consolation. He waved the door closed. He had to admit, it was fun to do… though probably it wasn’t the perfect time to enjoy such silly things – or maybe it was exactly the time.

He leaned slightly on Vera’s desk, never letting go of her hand, and looked at the woman sitting beside him. She was staring blankly at the closed door and squeezing his hand so tightly that it was almost painful. He stayed silent, but started to trace small circles on her hand with his thumb, trying to put all his compassion in that simple gesture. She flinched, but didn’t pull away. A moment later he felt her grip loosen a little and her muscles relax under his touch. Still not looking at him, she slowly put her other hand on top of their entwined fingers. Seeing that, he carefully retracted his arm from her grasp, only to close both her hands in his palms, and he resumed the soft caress. Finally, she looked at him. Her face was like a mask, but in her eyes he saw a pain so deep that he felt something clench inside his stomach.

\---

She didn’t dare to beg for his embrace; she had that much dignity left. Oh, but how she longed for someone to hold her, to hug her, to whisper in her ear that everything is going to be okay! To repeat this lie over and over to her, so she would finally believe it is true.

She didn’t usually allow herself for such dreams. She had been on her own for a long time now and she was used to coping with everything alone. But it seemed that this time it was just too much to handle. There was so much going on in her head that it was driving her insane. All those images, all those thoughts were flooding her, and she was desperately looking for something to hold onto but couldn’t find a thing. It felt like a fucking roller-coaster, along with the nausea and dizziness.

‘I don’t want to do this anymore’ she heard herself saying.

‘To do what?’ asked softly Hamish.

‘This’ she gestured with her hand vaguely. ‘I thought I could be a good leader. I thought I was better than all these spoilt, overambitious, greedy brats.’

‘And you were. You were better than that. You are.’

‘No, I’m not. I helped to stop Coventry, but then I kept the _Vade Maecum_ to myself until it was too late. I failed Alyssa – she would have never betrayed the order if I had been honest with her, if I gave her just a little support and kindness… I never believed in ‘the end justifies the means’, and yet I ended up following this exact rule on countless occasions. I destroy everything I touch! Do you even know how many people died because of me?!’ She didn’t even realise she was shaking until then, and even then she couldn’t tell if it was from anger, from shock, or from despair.

‘Vera, stop it. Stop it, please, and listen to me.’

\---

Hamish crouched before her, so he wouldn’t be looming over her, and looked into her eyes.

‘Every leader has to take difficult decisions in difficult times. Sometimes, there are no easy choices. Sometimes you simply can’t save everybody. Have you heard of the trolley dilemma?’ She nodded, so he continued. ‘It’s not always easy to choose good over bad when you’re the only person you’re responsible for; and it’s so much harder when you have to decide for other people. And I think you’ve been doing very well, Vera. The Order is corrupt and most of its members care solely for their personal gain, and yet you still managed to get so much good done. You stood up for what you believed was right, even when everyone was against you.’ Hamish caught a glimpse of hope in her eyes, but she still didn’t look convinced. ‘There are no perfect leaders, you know. People who want power usually shouldn’t have it, and empathetic people with a strong moral backbone usually don’t want to rule. There are not many good people who are bold enough and strong enough to become leaders. But you certainly _are_ one of them.’

‘But I…’ she protested weakly, but he didn’t let her finish.

‘But you’re also a human. Only a human. And humans make mistakes. And sometimes they make bad decisions, because they don’t have enough information or enough time to make a good one.’

Normally, she would’ve quipped or scolded him for interrupting her or lecturing her, but she did not and it was a true sign of how upset she really was.

‘And, on that note, we should probably consider taking some rest, since it’s what people tend to need sometimes’ he smiled slightly.

‘But I have to…’

‘The world isn’t going to stop turning if you put on hold for a moment, Vera.’

‘You really won’t let me finish a sentence today, will you?’ she finally snapped, but he was relieved to see a spark of amusement in her eyes. ‘I was trying to say that I should let the rest of The Order know that the apocalypse has been dealt with and that the head of Praxis… well, two heads… have been cut off, so we can relax for the time being.’

‘Okay.’ He nodded in acknowledgment and it earned him a rise of a brow _. So now I need an ‘okay’ from you?_ , her eyes were mocking him. Normally, he would probably look down, a bit embarrassed, but now he only grinned. Was it the effect of the rush of emotions, or was it because of this new, wobbly dynamics between them, he didn’t know. He watched Vera tap on her phone and stand up. She looked at him expectantly.

‘Shall I walk you home?’

‘Yes’ she answered, and added quietly ‘thank you.’

‘You’re welcome’ he said and offered her his arm. She eyed him.

‘I’m not handicapped, you know?’

‘If you were, I would carry you, not offer you my arm’ he retorted with a smirk. She raised her brows but he could see a small smile forming in the corner of her mouth. _Well, well, maybe you will even make her laugh someday, Hamish Duke_ , he thought quite smugly when she took his arm.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the comments and kudos, they're really motivating! So motivating, that this story just changed the number of chapters ;) I've already written more than I thought I would, so I'll have to divide it into four parts instead of three.  
> Enjoy!

They were walking up a hill, when suddenly Vera pulled his arm and stopped.

‘Why are we stopping?’ He followed her gaze and looked at a building standing atop of the hill. ‘Is this your house?’ She nodded. He frowned, not understanding. ‘You want me to leave you here?’

‘No. It’s just… I realised I don’t really feel like staying at my home after Alyssa and Salvador broke in, especially not now, without my powers…’

‘I could stay with you, if you want. You know I’ll be able to hear if anyone tries to perform magic. Actually, if they tried to break in the old-fashioned way, I would hear them anyway.’

‘I… don’t think that this is a good idea. I was thinking about a hotel’ she clearly was torn; he saw it in her eyes.

‘Or you could stay at my place’ he offered, thinking that maybe she just hated the prospect of sleeping in her house after it had been stained like that.

‘What? You're offering me to stay in your wolf den?!’

‘No, I don’t mean our den, that would be awkward and probably quite dangerous since Gabrielle is possessed by Midnight. I mean my apartment in town.’

‘Well, still, I don’t think so’ she said.

‘Why?’

‘It’s highly inappropriate.’

‘Oh, I see… Because behaving appropriately is indeed our biggest concern now’ he answered sarcastically.

She glared at him. He was right, obviously, but she wasn’t going to admit that.

‘Fine’ she gave up, somewhere between being irritated and touched. ‘I’ll just get some of my stuff then’ she started waking up the hill and he followed her.

***

‘Where is your apartment? Is it far?’

‘Well, it’s probably better if we go by car.’

‘Okay’ said Vera and walked around the house to the garage at the back, and waved her hand for the gate to open. Obviously, nothing happened, so she cursed under her breath and pushed the button on a remote control furiously. They walked in and she opened the trunk to toss her bag inside, and proceeded to take the driver seat, but Hamish didn’t move.

‘What are you waiting for? A written invitation?’

‘Well, I’ve been thinking, maybe I should drive?’

‘What?! You were seriously thinking I would let _you_ drive _my_ car? Not going to happen!’

‘But you’re distressed…’

‘I’ve been _distressed_ for the half of my fucking life, so I think I can handle it, thank you very much. Now, get in that fucking car!’

‘Okay, okay, fine’ Hamish sighed and did as he was told.

***

Vera was curiously looking around. Hamish’s apartment was decorated in a modernistic manner, classy and stylish. But it was also… pretty empty. Bare, really. As if no one bothered to make this house a home. It consisted of a spacious living room with an open kitchen, separated only by a high counter, a bathroom, and a small bedroom.

‘Okay, so here is your bed, I will sleep on a couch. The bathroom is there. Is there anything else you need? May I get you something?’

‘Well, I could use a drink.’

‘Em… I’m afraid I don’t have any alcohol here. Actually, I don’t have any non-alcoholic drinks either. Or food, when I think of that. I don’t really live here. But I can go to the shop nearby and grab some.’

 _No, please, don’t leave me alone!_ , she wanted to ask, but she bit her tongue.

‘You probably should do that, yes.’

‘Okay, I’ll be back in a minute. You can take a shower in the meantime, if you want to. You’ll find some clean towels in the bathroom cabinet. Or do whatever you want. Make yourself at home.’

‘Thanks.’

He left and she felt the sudden silence suffocating her. It was easier to cope when she got into the full action mode – focusing on doing something allowed her to push her feelings away and replace them with numbness. So she decided to take that shower.

She was still standing under the stream of water, eyes closed, when she heard the keys moving in the lock and the front door opening.

‘Vera?’ she heard Hamish calling.

‘In here! I’m fine’ she shouted back. She had no idea how much time she had spent in the shower, but it must have been quite a while if Hamish was back already. She promptly turned the tap off and got out. She was drying herself when she realised she didn’t bring any clean clothes to the bathroom. _Shit. Of course_. She looked reluctantly at the discarded blouse and trousers lying in a messy heap on the cabinet and decided to wrap herself in a towel instead and change in the bedroom, where Hamish had put her bag.

\---

Hamish heard the bathroom door opening and turned around. He didn’t realise his mouth opened in a shock when he saw Vera, who was wrapped in a towel only, her long, wet hair falling down in an artistic chaos, her damp skin glistening in a dim light. Even without his heightened senses he could have smelled her intoxicating scent, mixed with a soft aroma of soap. He felt a throbbing in his groin and swallowed uncomfortably.

‘You’re staring as if you’ve never seen a woman in your life’ said the goddess in front of him, her brows raised in amusement.

He cleared his throat, embarrassed, and looked down. ‘Sorry.’ He was indeed ogling her like a teenager.

‘I didn’t think you’ll be back so soon’ she explained matter-of-factly. He decided to refrain from telling her that it wasn’t exactly _soon_ , since he had been out for almost an hour. Oh, great, now he was wondering what she could have been doing for a _whole hour_ in his shower… _Geez, Hamish, you really couldn’t pick a better time for such reflections, could you?_ But then again, when was the last time he could actually allow himself to simply live his life and enjoy? Fuck, even when she kissed him in her study he had to stop her because they had fucking _apocalypse_ to deal with! Even for a Knight, his life was pretty intense lately. He couldn’t remember the last time he could truly relax.

While he was pondering, she walked past him to get to the bedroom, almost, but not quite, brushing him on her way. He was fairly certain she did that on purpose. She could have easily pass him without getting so close; here was enough room for that. A wolfish grin formed on his lips.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You voted unanimously for option A - if you were in the Gnostic Council, Vera would have no doubt won the election! :D Honestly, I prefer option A myself, so I'm glad we're on the same page ;) I'm already thinking on it but it will have to be a little more complex so it will probably take some time to plan and write everything.  
> In the meantime, here comes another chapter for you to enjoy!  
> xoxo

When she emerged from the bedroom, this time fully clothed, Hamish was in the kitchen, busying himself with preparing a meal. God, she loved men who could cook! The aroma of tomato sauce and herbs filled the air.

‘He cooks! And here I was thinking you’d preferred your steak raw…’ she quipped.

‘Oh, I do, but I figured you might want to eat a cooked new-born baby for dinner’ he smirked.

‘Touché’ she said and smiled ruefully. Well, she probably deserved that joke. But it made her thoughts drift to her baby girl… Vera blamed herself for her daughter’s death. She knew, obviously, that she did all she could to save her, but still. She thought it was a punishment – when Vera found out that she was pregnant, she didn’t want to keep the baby. She was so young, and she knew that having a child would change her life forever, would steal her best years… She wanted abortion, but her parents wouldn’t let her – they told her she had to face the consequences of her actions. Later however, after Freya was born, Vera fell in love with her huge eyes and she realised that she would never give her away. But after she finally accepted her child and learned to love her, Freya was taken from her. Be careful what you wish for, they say. Well, she had wished she didn’t have that baby – and she lost it. And she could never forgive herself for that.

Hamish must have noticed her sudden change of mood, because he was looking at her with concern.

‘Did I say something wrong?’

‘No’ she said, and he frowned.

‘Then why…’

‘Ok, yes, you did, but not intentionally. It’s just that jokes about eating infants are not particularly funny to me. My daughter died when she was just a few months old.’

‘Oh… Vera, I’m so sorry… I didn’t know. I’m really sorry.’

‘Don’t be. You couldn’t have known. And it was a long time ago.’

She saw that he wanted to ask her about it but stopped himself, and she was grateful for that.

‘Well… Then you’ll probably be reassured with the fact that it’s actually pork’ he pointed at the meat sizzling in the pan.

She smiled. ‘I’m curious if your cooking is as good as your cocktails’ she said.

‘Oh, speaking about cocktails, I’m afraid you’ll have to be content with just whiskey tonight, since I decided it wouldn’t make much sense to buy all the stuff which I already have at home. I mean, at the den.’

‘That’s fine’ she noticed a bottle standing on the counter and took a closer look. ‘Oh, Glenlivet, 15 years old. Nice choice. Where do you keep the stemware?’ He pointed her one of the upper cabinets and she opened it to take out two glasses. She was almost finished with pouring the liquor into the second one when he surprised her with saying:

‘Oh, no, I don’t drink.’

‘Since when?’

‘Since that night when you texted me you wanted a drink. I was pretty drunk myself and I was stupid and careless enough to get myself attacked and captured’ he wasn’t looking at her, apparently ashamed of his actions. She was silent for a moment, and then she spoke:

‘Well, although I don’t usually have a problem with drinking alone, I would appreciate it if you joined me. I’ve already filled two glasses.’

‘I’d rather not.’

She touched his arm lightly and he turned to face her, a little surprised by that gesture.

‘You said it yourself today that people make mistakes, didn’t you? You think that you’re the only one who ever did something stupid while inebriated?’

‘Of course not, but… I could’ve died.’

‘Well, it’s not like you jumped from the fourth floor thinking you could fly, is it? You were attacked by a skilled practitioner _and_ a werewolf.’

‘But I heard it. I felt the danger and ignored it, because I thought I’m invincible, that I could take anyone if it came to a fight.’

‘And you wouldn’t make the same mistake the next time, would you?’

‘No, of course not.’

‘Right. So, now, as we established that, will you keep me company and have a drink with me?’

‘Well, if you insist…’

‘I do. And stir this before it gets burnt’ she pointed at the pan and carried their glasses to the table. Soon he was done and he placed a plate of steaming Spaghetti Bolognese before her and then brought one for himself.

‘Bon Appetit’ he gave her one of his charming smiles and they started eating. God, she didn’t realise she was so hungry! And it was actually delicious.

‘It’s really good’ she complimented.

‘I’m glad you like it. Although I must confess I’m not entirely responsible for that since I used the jarred sauce.’

‘You shouldn’t have admitted that’ she glanced at him critically and he laughed.

\---

Hamish was admiring the woman before him, trying not to stare so blatantly as before. Her hair was still damp, but neatly combed, and she was wearing a loose, white shirt with a deep V-neck, which made not looking at her cleavage every so often quite challenging. It was the first time he saw her without any make up on and she was still looking wonderful, and so young. And she was _here_ , with _him_ , in _his_ flat. He had a hard time struggling not to smile constantly.

And then his phone rang, the sound of a text arriving. He was tempted to ignore it, but then it rang again. And again. So he picked it up and read the messages. He sighed and typed an answer.

‘Who was that?’ asked Vera, a little anxious.

‘Randall’ he said, but she was still looking at him expectantly, so he decided to elaborate. ‘Just more bad news. I don’t think you want to know.’

‘You’re right, I don’t. But tell me anyway, please.’

‘Well, he said that Gabrielle came back, and she is herself again, completely devasted and frightened. Jack is nowhere to be found and doesn’t pick up his phone, and Lilith insists on sending her back to the demon realm. Nicole is trying to talk her out of it and learn what happened to her there.’

‘That’s quite a bunch of bad news, indeed. And what did you tell them?’

‘That they’ll have to handle it themselves for now, because I’m busy with you and we’re trying to figure out how to get your magic back.’

‘Oh, are we now?’

‘Technically – not yet, but actually you could say so, because who can think logically with empty stomach? We need a proper meal and a good night sleep.’

‘You really think we’re going to get a good night sleep?’

‘Well, I thought so, yes… Aren’t you tired?’

‘Oh, I’m exhausted. But I don’t think I’ll be able to fall asleep after all the things that happened today. Will you?’

Oh, she meant _that_ , he realised, a little disappointed. He was hoping that maybe she was thinking of another possible reason for not sleeping…

‘Actually, I hardly ever have a problem with it. I think it’s the wolf in me – I can always fall asleep fast, but my sleep is never deep and I don’t need much rest.’

 _Admittedly, it will be a little harder tonight_. Not because of the recent events, though – he could block that out. But not thinking about a woman he desired being so close, just behind the door, might prove to be quite difficult.

‘Well, lucky you’ said Vera and downed her glass. Having seen that, he stood up to pour her another one. He retrieved the glass from her hand, brushing her fingers in the process purposely.

‘I could keep you company, if you want…’ he said nonchalantly, while handing her a filled glass. Then he came back to his seat and looked straight into her eyes. She held his gaze and sipped on her whiskey. He watched her as she slowly put the glass down and licked her lips. _Temptress…_ His trousers started to feel a little uncomfortable.

\---

‘Hm.’ _If by keeping me company you mean fucking me senseless so I can forget my problems for a while, then I’m in_ , she wanted to say, but instead she spoke (just _a tad_ ironically): ‘I’d hate to be the reason of your sleep deprivation.’

‘Oh, I’ll manage. I’ve already told you I don’t need much rest.’

_Werewolf stamina, huh?_

‘ _Exactly_ ’ he said, not breaking their eye contact for a second. _Oh, shit, I said it out loud!,_ she realised. ‘Besides, I believe it’s a host’s duty to _entertain_ their guests, is it not?’ he added. She felt her underwear getting wet and fought back an urge to shift on her chair. God, why was she getting so aroused by mere insinuations? _Like a teenage girl_.

‘Well, if you put it that way, then how can I say no?’ she managed to reply with a reasonably cool tone and watched him as he raised his glass to his lips and took a mouthful of whiskey.

‘Perfect. Let me just do the dishes first’ he said, standing up and finishing his drink in one gulp. He took their plates and proceeded to the sink, and she followed him. She leaned on the counter and let herself enjoy the sight of his muscular back, free to watch him openly since he couldn’t see that. He was done quickly and soon the show was over. She didn’t complain, though, as he came closer, close enough that she could smell his scent. She didn’t know if it was perfume, cologne or just his skin, but she loved it.

‘You have tomato sauce on your face’ he informed her, breaking the spell.

_So much for graceful eating._

‘Where?’

‘Here’ he answered and gently rubbed on her chin to remove the stain. Then he raised his hand to his lips and sucked on his finger, looking at her intently.

‘ _Delicious_ ’ he said in a tone indicating that he wasn’t talking about the sauce at all. It made her want to throw herself on him, but she wasn’t going to make a fool of herself again. One embarrassing _misunderstanding_ was enough; this time she decided to wait for his move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I hope you won't kill me for this cliffhanger... Just remember - if you do kill me, you will never get to read the last part! ;P  
> The next chapter is going to be pure smut really and I'm a little anxious if what I wrote is any good, so I'd like to consult a native beta before posting it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the last chapter, which was the most challenging for me so far, so I'll truly appreciate your opinion!
> 
> Edited by my awesome beta: AmiMendal (thanks, dear!)
> 
> WARNING: this chapter contains explicit sexual content (enjoy!).

‘ _Delicious_ ’ he said in a tone indicating that he wasn’t talking about the sauce at all. It made her want to throw herself on him, but she wasn’t going to make a fool of herself again. One embarrassing _misunderstanding_ was enough; this time she decided to wait for his move.

\---

She was staring at him with those big eyes, her lips slightly open, and he just couldn’t hold back any longer. He caressed her cheek softly and bent down to kiss her.

He pressed his mouth to hers, revelling in her softness and breathing in her heady scent. Slowly, he traced her bottom lip with his tongue and nipped on it gently. She gasped and he felt her kissing him back. He buried one hand in her soft hair, grabbed her waist with another, and pulled her even closer. Their kiss quickly changed from subtle to passionate. She was holding his neck and scratching his chest with her free hand, and he slipped his under her silky blouse, stroking her naked back with his fingers. Her skin was so hot it was almost burning him. She shivered under his touch and a second later she was impatiently unbuttoning his vest.

‘You’re sure you want to do it like this?’ he asked, a little out of breath.

‘Like what?’

‘In such a haste, after all that happened during the last days…’

‘Do you think I’m a virgin?’

‘What? No…’

‘Are you one?’

‘No!’

‘Then stop acting like one,’ she said and returned to undressing him.

 _I’m acting like a virgin, huh? I’ll show you a virgin_ , he thought, and suddenly he grabbed her by the buttocks and lifted her up, forcing her to wrap her legs around his hips, and carried her to the bedroom, turning the light on with his elbow on the way. He noticed some of her stuff lying on the bed, so he swept it aside with one hand unceremoniously before he practically threw Vera on the mattress.

\---

Maybe it was primitive of her to feel that way, but hell, it _was_ hot that he was so strong he could carry her in one arm! She rested on her elbows and watched him hungrily as he was unbuttoning his shirt swiftly and almost tearing it off. When he kneeled on the bed and looked at her, his gaze was almost predatory. Never taking his eyes of her, he leaned over her, supporting himself on his arms and kissed her again. His erection pressed deliciously against her loin, sending shivers of pleasure and anticipation to her core. God, he was driving her crazy. How was he doing that? She was never into younger men before…

She felt his lips nibbling her jaw and scratching her neck lightly, and she threw her head back in delight. Then he moved to her breasts and she felt his hot breath on her cleavage. He licked the exposed skin and grinned at her mischievously, reaching down her body with one hand… only to pull her blouse up. Vera sat up a little and stretched her arms above her head, allowing him to take it off completely. But he slid it only to her wrists and stopped there, pining her hands to the bed with one arm. She felt the rush of excitement and bit her bottom lip unconsciously.

\---

Gods, she was so fucking sexy when she was biting that lip of hers… It made him want to replace her teeth with his tongue. And so he did, but this time he didn’t linger long on her mouth; there was much more to explore. Her beautiful, full breasts were still covered by a lacy bra. He let go of her hands and moved lower so he could caress them with his mouth, but when he sensed her shifting her arms, trying to free herself from her blouse, he immediately got up and grabbed her wrists again.

‘I left it there for a reason,’ he stared into her eyes intensely. ‘Don’t. Move. Your. Arms’ he said, almost menacingly, and she complied. He resumed his ministrations and teased her already hardened nipples through the see-through lace. Then he trailed a path down her stomach with small kisses and slipped his hands under her back to unclasp her bra. He slid it down her arms and let it stay around her wrists with the blouse, and then he just looked at her for a moment, taking in the wonderful view before him. He didn’t stop for long though and soon he was sucking on one of her breasts, stroking and kneading the other one with his hand. She moaned and arched against him, and seeing her writhe in bliss turned him on even more. Deciding he must get rid of his trousers, he stood up and unfastened his belt.

‘You may take it off now,’ he said, looking at the blouse and the bra entwining her wrists, and she swiftly freed herself. She must have also taken off the rest of her clothes while he was distracted with undressing himself, because when a second later he returned his gaze to her, she was lying before him completely naked. He felt his mouth water and stared at her shamelessly, but she was giving as good as she got, her eyes roaming hungrily over his body.

Hamish kneeled on the bed again and traced one of her legs with his fingers. _So smooth. So beautiful._ He lifted up her leg and planted a path of gentle kisses on her calf, slowly moving down her thigh and easing her legs apart simultaneously. He could smell the musky scent of her arousal and when he finally stroked her snatch, he found her wet indeed. She gasped in response and he grinned smugly. Wanting to tease her just a little longer, he took his finger away and moved to kiss her other thigh. She groaned, exasperated, and bucked against him, trying to get the pressure she needed so badly.

‘Hamish, please…’

Her saying his name threw him out of balance. She had _never_ called him by his given name before.

‘Say that again,’ he asked.

She glared at him, but the effect wasn’t particularly menacing since her eyes were burning with desire.

\---

He was infuriating! She didn’t do _begging_. This one time should be more than enough for him.

‘Stop teasing me,’ she pleaded, agitated.

‘Say my name again.’

Oh. So he didn’t want her to beg. Well, _that_ she could do for him. She had to admit that his name felt so nice on her lips…

‘ _Hamish…_ ’ she said seductively, her voice hoarse from desire, and in a split of a second he was all over her, crushing her lips with his. She slid her hand between them and closed her fingers on his hard cock. He hissed and moved against her hand involuntarily. ‘Fuck me’ she whispered into his ear.

\---

And that was all he needed. He thrust into her violently, drawing a groan from both of them. She was so wet he felt almost no resistance, but he forced himself to stay still for a moment to let her adjust. Their eyes were locked, her hands roaming over his back and ass, stroking, scratching and squeezing. She gave him a crooked smile and he started moving his hips, her tight heat engulfing him exquisitely.

‘Harder,’ she panted and he obliged, quickening his movements and thrusting into her more forcefully. The wolf inside him was craving to get out, but he didn’t let him; he didn’t want to hurt her. _So strong and yet so fragile_ , a thought crossed his mind as he looked at the flushed woman below him, her gorgeous, long hair spilled over the pillow in disarray. Her breathing was quickening and she dug her fingernails into his buttocks.

\---

‘Yesss… Fuck, yes!’ she cried. She was _so close_ , _so fucking close_ … She tried to wrap her legs around his hips to push him even deeper into her, but he was pounding her so hard now that all she could do was to lift her hips to meet his thrusts. And then he bit her neck and it sent her over the edge. He didn’t slow down, though, and before she came down from her first orgasm, a second wave of pleasure hit her. She cried out and, through the haze of ecstasy clouding her eyes, she saw Hamish tense and find his own release.

\---

They were both panting heavily, their heartbeats slowly coming back to normal. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her lifting her head and resting it on her hand, so he turned to the side to face her.

She was smiling, and it was a true, honest, content smile. He smiled back and reached out to take her hand. She entwined her fingers with his and they just lied quietly for a while, looking at each other. Finally, Vera broke the silence.

‘Great. Now I have to take another shower,’ she complained playfully.

‘Oh, no, but I’m in need of a shower as well! And there’s only one bathroom…’

‘Well, maybe I could be convinced to share…’

***

After a not-a-bit-less satisfying round two in the shower, they found themselves in bed again. This time however, they aimed to actually sleep in it.

Vera was completely worn out but still she couldn’t drift off. Hamish, on the other hand, was breathing soundly after a minute or two, just like he had said earlier.

She hadn’t slept with anyone for a very long time. She never stayed for the night after sex, not wanting to face that awkward moment in the morning after. And there were also the nightmares – almost every night she would wake up frightened and sweaty and she didn’t want anyone to see her like that.

She wasn’t sure how she felt about waking up next to Hamish. She was a little anxious about it, but at the same time, she was glad she had no excuse to run away this time.

She shifted for the umpteenth time and tried to focus her attention on the even rhythm of his breathing, and its soft sound finally lulled her to sleep.

***

‘No!’ she cried, sitting up abruptly and trying to catch her breath.

‘Vera! Vera, calm down, it was just a dream. Just a bad dream,’ she heard someone saying and she jumped on the bed, startled, before she realised where she was and who was sitting beside her. ‘Come here,’ he muttered and pulled her to his chest, closing her in his warm embrace. ‘It’s all right, you’re safe. You’re safe, I’m here.’

He was caressing her back reassuringly… and she wept. She knew that he must have realized that she was crying even if her head was buried in his T-shirt, but she couldn’t help it. She couldn’t remember the last time sheawoke from a nightmare and someone was there to comfort her.

‘It’s gonna be okay. Everything’s gonna be alright,’ he whispered and planted a kiss at the top of her head, stroking her hair gently. _He said it. He said the magic words_. For so long she had been longing for someone to tell her that everything is going to be alright, and he said it… She hugged him tightly, overwhelmed, tears streaming down her face.

She never knew if it was a few minutes or a few hours before she fell asleep in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... It's over. But, as I mentioned before, I'm working on a new, longer one, which would start right after 'Superwoman' and adress all the different issues brought up in the second season, not only Vera&Hamish relationship (but with focus on them, obviously :D). If you have any ideas you would like to see in this fic, don't hestitate to share - maybe I'll be able to use them :)  
> Thank you again for the kudos and all the lovely comments <3  
> Take care!


End file.
